


日久生情是真实存在的吗

by SuFeng2017



Category: Running Man
Genre: M/M, kooksoo - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuFeng2017/pseuds/SuFeng2017
Summary: *李光洙x金钟国*本质无差
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Lee Kwangsoo
Kudos: 4





	日久生情是真实存在的吗

**Author's Note:**

> *李光洙x金钟国
> 
> *本质无差

“呀，莫非，你和钟国真的日久生情？”

事情是从刘在石在拍摄间隙时问出这句话之后开始混乱的，李光洙一愣，而后不可思议地笑开了：“哥，怎么你也来问我？”

李光洙不是第一次被问到这个问题了，在他小小的朋友圈子里，总有那么几个好奇的人，在看到他与钟国哥过于亲密的动作之后明里暗里地试探，而他只是觉得不可思议，这怎么可能呢，只是普通的兄弟打趣，只是综艺效果而已啊？

只是在石哥竟然也来问他了，虽然在得到否定的答案之后一副果然如此的表情，但李光洙还是开始思考他与金钟国是否走得太近了些。

不过是在闲暇之余才会思考这种荒诞的问题，比如说在健身房练得大汗淋漓，大脑放空的时候，当然还是在金钟国开的健身房。要说日久生情，那绝对是无稽之谈，但要说没一点心动，那也绝对是自欺欺人。

李光洙盯着在休息区喝水的金钟国陷入沉思，不自觉地松了手上的力道。

“啊！好痛……”

过于大声的叫疼让不远处的男人回过身，看到捂着小臂的李光洙，金钟国拎着一边的冰水走到了他身边。

“怎么了？”

“没事，没事。”

明明脸色都发白了。金钟国嗤笑一声，拉起笨蛋弟弟的手臂将一整瓶冰水贴在了上面。

“笨蛋不是节目设定吗，怎么在节目外也这么不小心？”

“没有，没有……”身高足有一米九的男人在前辈的威慑下嗫嚅着，“就只是稍微走神了一下。”

“走神？什么啊，运动的时候还能不专心的吗？”

“不是每个人都像哥一样热爱健身的啊……”

“也不是每个人都像你一样手里握着拉力绳还能走神的啊！帕布呀光洙！”

“那现在要怎么办。”年轻人瘪了瘪嘴一脸苦相，冰冻效力过去之后泛起的阵痛昭示着并不轻微的肌肉拉伤，他下意识地向面前的男人撒娇，“很痛啊哥。”

“唉你这笨蛋。”眼看自己的休息时间也过了，但又不能放下弟弟不管，最照顾小辈的好好前辈金钟国将冰水往李光洙怀里一掷，“这可是牺牲我的健身时间啊，跟我到我家去吧，我拿药油给你揉一揉。”

像是特意照顾他火辣疼痛着的小臂，车里的空调打的很低，李光洙坐在副驾偷瞟他哥。

金钟国换下了健身服，只是身上仍腾腾的冒着热气，一双笑眼掩在墨镜下，手指不耐烦地敲着方向盘，长年累月积累起来的恐惧感让李光洙抖了抖：

“那个，哥，不揉也可以的。”

“？”

那男人一瞬间握紧了方向盘，T恤之下隆起的肌肉线条让李光洙立马并拢了双腿。

“没有，我什么也没说。哥你好好开车，绿灯了绿灯了。”

龌龊啊光洙呀，钟国哥对你这么好你在想什么啊！他把你当弟弟来照顾呢！

只是他也在昏暗灯光下看见过这男人浮起血色的耳尖，那真的很不明显，麦色皮肤下的血流涌动，如果他的手没能擦过那一片滚烫的耳廓，真的不会发现他哥在那一刻的窘迫。

或许，只是或许，那一瞬间的钟国哥也和他一样动了心，当然更大的可能性还是这男人对亲密接触的恼羞成怒，毕竟能让肌肉心脏加速起来的除了运动就只有愤怒了不是吗？

李光洙几乎是默认了自己的心动，这也由不得他否认，事实摆在那里，他又不是什么都不懂的毛头小子。

可我不是gay啊……

长颈鹿将自己对折起来，那条无力的手臂被他收在怀中。

“这么疼？”金钟国瞥了他一眼，“要我带你去医院吗？”

“不是疼。”李光洙坐直了身体，“我只是在想一个问题。”

“什么？”

“哥你是同性恋吗？”

金钟国第一次讨厌起越野车的平稳刹车，不然他这一个急刹绝对能把这以下犯上的弟弟甩出车去。

“光洙呀，你在说什么呢？”

愈发温柔的声线里藏着的是一触即发的怒意，但凡有点眼色的人都该立马在能力者面前跪地道歉，只是李光洙即使看懂了眼色也没能放弃自己作死的心：

“我最近看到说健身房里其实大多数是gay来着，像哥这样的肌肉男还很有可能是0……啊！啊！哥！我错了，我错了！疼，疼！”

“光洙呀，我最近是不是对你太好了？嗯？”金钟国将李光洙反手按在副驾驶上，忽视了弟弟不值一提的拼命挣扎，虽然带着光洙健身也好多年了，但还系着安全带的长颈鹿根本就扑腾不起什么大的水花。

“哥我错了，你按到我手了，好痛痛痛痛。”李光洙欲哭无泪，一腔说不清道不明的晦涩随着挣扎冒出的汗意蒸发了个干净。

被男人拧着耳朵带进电梯的李光洙努力降低了自己的海拔，其实钟国哥的声音也很好听，完全是与身材不符的蚊子音来着，啊，好想听哥唱歌啊……

“我看你今天一天都魂不守舍的，怎么了？难道，是有暗恋的人吗？”

金钟国翻出家里的急救箱，他是久病成医了，对于肌肉拉伤简直不能再熟悉，结果一到客厅就发现李光洙还跟他带进家里来的时候一样，直愣愣地杵在那里，也不知道到沙发上坐下见李光洙仍是没什么反应，金钟国伸手到他眼前晃了晃：“呀，这相思病害得不轻啊，是哪家的小姐让我们光洙这么魂牵梦萦？”

“不是哪家的小姐……”随着药油的不断推开，李光洙龇牙咧嘴地回神了。

“哦？那是男的了？所以你才问我？难道是在哥的健身房遇到的吗？”低着头的年长者并未发现后辈逐渐晦暗的眼神。

“也不算是，之前就认识啦……”

“哦？我认识吗？”金钟国听起来来了兴致，手下的力道倒是没变。

“算认识吧。”感受着淤血被一点点推开，李光洙盯着他哥露出的后颈，突然牙根发痒。

“是前辈吗？”

“嗯……”

“呀！你小子今天是不是想挨打！”金钟国捂住自己的后颈，李光洙竟然敢咬他！他一巴掌拍上后辈不怎么宽厚的背脊。

“不是，不是，哥，疼，别打别打！”

李光洙下意识抬手去挡，将年长者收了力的手牢牢抓住。

“解释！”

李光洙看了看男人红透的耳尖和泛红的眼角，突然咧了咧嘴：“刚刚一瞬间，觉得哥的味道可能会很好。”

“什……呀！”

金钟国震惊地捂住了自己被磕出血的下唇，李光洙被他推倒在沙发上，蜷缩着过长的身体嘿嘿傻笑起来：

“哥，你反应慢了。”

有些话是不用点明的，比如能力者为什么没能躲开后辈突发的袭击，再比如金钟国其实也曾有过那些偶尔的，瞬间的动心。

日久生情确实是太荒谬了，只是十年来不断的，间歇性的动心，即使只是一瞬间，在过高的频率加持下，是不是也勉强能算长久呢？

金钟国叹了口气，拉起笑得直不起身来的李光洙：

“坐好别动，是想下周一录不了节目吗？”

—End—


End file.
